Bring Me To Life
by Miyu-samaCCS
Summary: More reviews please and opinions are welcom. flames will be used for cooking, making hot chocolate, roasting marshmellows, and other.
1. Default Chapter

Lord Sephiroth the girl is only a few days away, the Captain said.  
  
Good I shall fetch her myself Sephiroth said slyly.  
  
The girl lives in a small town called Domino Town in a small house that has a pecan tree in the yard. Do you want someone to come with you sir??? The captain said with a little concern on his face.  
  
NO!!! Sephiroth said very harshly, just tell me her name and what she looks like, and I will be on my way.  
  
The girl has dark brown shoulder length hair, light skin, emerald green eyes, and her name is Eva. The captain said a little scared for the way Sephiroth spoke to him.  
  
Get the girl a room near mine so I can keep an eye on her she might try to escape. I will be back by morning, Sephiroth told him.  
  
After a few moments Sephiroth was gone and in an hour he had found the town and it wasn't too hard to find her house because there weren't a lot of trees that were pecan trees.  
  
Eva POV.  
  
I wish an adventure would happen to me and that I would finally find the man of my dreams. (Sigh). Like that is ever going to happen, get over it Eva it wont happen mom might try to set me up on a date with a nerd with giant glasses, because he has a good job.  
  
Eva lights out honey. her mom spoke.  
  
All right Mom I'll go to bed in just a moment, Eva replied.  
  
Just then she heard a scream come from the kitchen, and then some dishes fell on the floor, MOM IS EVERYTHING ALL RIGHT!!! as she came running down stairs to see what happened.  
  
Just then she saw a tall man in black with long silver hair and light aqua eyes and a single black wing. Then she saw her mom on the floor motionless.  
  
What did you do to my mother, AND WHO ARE YOU!!!  
  
The man walked toward her and said "I am Sephiroth." Just then he grabbed her wrist and went out the window.  
  
LET GO OF ME YOU JERK!!! She screamed.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Sorry I cant do that I need you for a plan of mine and if you want your mother to live you better listen to what I say you got that, Sephiroth said emotionless.  
  
What do you want me for I don't have any powers and. cut of by Sephiroth, but you do have a power a very great power it has been untapped for many years.  
  
What kind of power do I have??? And if you tap into it what are you going to do with me??? Eva said with fear in her eyes.  
  
It is very simple I am going to use you to take the world in my hands.  
  
And when you are done with me then what will you do??? Eva asked depressed.  
  
I haven't thought of that but I will soon.  
  
As Eva was held in his arms till they reached the castle she was full of thought and soon fell asleep.  
  
Sephiroth POV  
  
She is asleep and what am I going to do with her when I am done will I kill like I do everyone else or keep her as a slave.  
  
She is quite beautiful; good I can see the castle from here.  
  
There is the captain I hope that he has her room prepared.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Lord Sephiroth the room for the girl is ready and waiting.  
  
Good I will take her in there and then I will start in the morning. Sephiroth said  
  
Start for what??? The Captain said  
  
Tapping into the untapped power of hers. Sephiroth said with a smirk.  
  
Morning about 8:00  
  
Eva POV  
  
As I fluttered my eyes from the light hitting them I soon woke up to see I was in a giant room.  
  
Then I remembered that man brought me here Sephiroth, and something about an untapped power of mine.  
  
Forget that I have to find a way out of here, and get home.  
  
As I swung my legs over to the side of the bed I noticed I wasn't alone in the room I saw a man in a chair asleep.  
  
It wasn't Sephiroth but it looked like he was warring a uniform, I got up and snuck by quietly and went into a very long hallway.  
  
I saw the giant doors that lead out side and ran up to them before I could even touch the handle he grabbed my wrist I screamed.  
  
Let go of me!!!  
  
I can't do that. You are going to stay here until that untapped power of yours awakens. Sephiroth said with a smirk forming on his lips.  
  
And how are you going to do that huh???  
  
I. um.er.haven't figured it out yet but I will soon. He said very confused.  
  
Sephiroth POV  
  
She is right I don't have a clue how to get it out of her. I thought.  
  
Can you let go your hurting me. As I held her wrist very tightly.  
  
Fine, and as I let go I saw a tear form in her bright emerald eye.  
  
It wasn't from pain but from sadness.  
  
I'll go to my room and freshen up. Eva said in a light voice almost a whisper.  
  
Breakfast will be in 1 hour ok.  
  
Ok. she said very quietly.  
  
Eva POV  
  
He is very handsome but very cruel, and what is this power of mine and what will he do when he gets it. what will he do with me.  
  
I hope my mom is ok I miss her, will I ever get to go home, as I walked in the room I was asleep in earlier I noticed that the solder was not there, good now I can clean up.  
  
Author note: I hope you like the first chapter and my goal is ten reviews and please don't flame me. 


	2. The Little Trip

I wish I could go shopping at least to get some cloths. I said aloud.  
  
Maybe He will let me. I can ask I guess.  
  
As I looked in the mirror brushing my hair I herd a noise that maid me drop my brush because it scared me half to death. When I picked it up I stood strait only to see Sephiroth standing behind me. AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! What are you doing here! I asked.  
  
I herd you say you wanted to go shopping if you want I will let you but only with a guard to keep watch of you ok. Sephiroth said with no emotion in his eyes.  
  
That would be great, but what would I use for money, I left it at my house.  
  
You may use mine its not like I use it for anything.  
  
Ok I will be out in just a moment.  
  
As she saw Him leave and shut the door I maid a grand smile because she was going to get new clothes, she love to shop.  
  
Sephiroth POV  
  
Seems that girl is easily amused I wonder how much I should give her???  
  
Maybe 500 will do I am pretty rich.  
  
Im going to see if the maids have finished breakfast yet.  
  
As I walked down the hall I was thinking of a way to bring the girls power out I thought I could train her and let her take control of it but what if she uses it against me???  
  
As I kept thinking I noticed she was following me and trying to catch up.  
  
Wait up for me! Eva yelled as she came running right by me when I stopped.  
  
She was wearing her light blue long sleeved shirt and a pair of black jean pants and a necklace the had a stone wrapped in silver metal around her neck.  
  
What do you want???  
  
Is breakfast done yet Im hungry? Eva said cheery like.  
  
I was going to check and see if it was.  
  
What are we going to have??? She said with a happy face.  
  
I don't know???  
  
Eva POV  
  
Do you think you can show me the castle???  
  
I guess, Sephiroth said.  
  
Ok but let's eat first I said with a smile.  
  
As we walked into the dining area I couldn't stop looking at her she was so beautiful her eyes shine very brightly in the sun like the sun itself.  
  
1 hour later.  
  
What would you like to see first the rooms or outside???  
  
I would like to go outside if that is okay. Eva said waiting for an answer.  
  
All right then I will show you the back.  
  
3 hours later Eva POV  
  
You home is very beautiful.  
  
Do you think it would be okay if I went shopping yet???  
  
I guess it is okay I will go with you. Sephiroth said.  
  
Thank you!  
  
Where are some stores because I have never been this far from home?  
  
There is a market in town we can go to.  
  
Ok that would be nice.  
  
Soon after I got ready I went out of the castle and let him a little ahead because I didn't know what way to go.  
  
Since im knew around here can you show me around the town???  
  
I guess that's ok. Sephiroth said, plainly but not today. Ok I said a little disappointed.  
  
Sephiroth POV  
  
That girl is quit curious, I should say something it is a bit quiet.  
  
So how old are you Eva???  
  
I am 17 and my birthday is September 22 sir. She said with her head down.  
  
Please call me Sephiroth I don't like to be called sir, Mr., or anything else.  
  
Ok. Um I do have a question though, will my mother be ok???  
  
Yes I just knocked her out she will be just fine.  
  
Thank you, at first I taught you did something worse. She said looking up finally.  
  
Eva POV  
  
As we kept walking I couldn't help but stair at him, he had such delicate features and his hair shined in the light and his beautiful eyes. I could get lost in them forever. I thought.  
  
What are you staring at??? He said as he looked at me.  
  
Nothing! As I started to blush like mad.  
  
Ok, well we are here. He said now looking into the town.  
  
As I looked up it felt like my jaw dropped, the town was so beautiful. This is where you live, the town here is beautiful and these people look so happy. I said still looking at the town.  
  
As we were walking I didn't look were I was going and soon I trip over unsteady concrete making me fall but he caught me in his arms, You should be more careful, he told me with a smile.  
  
As I got steady on my legs I looked down trying to hide my blood red face. 


	3. A Date

Normal POV  
  
Are you ok, Sephiroth said kindly.  
  
Yes I am, Eva said still hiding her face.  
  
What shop would you like to go to next??? He said looking around at what she might pick.  
  
She pulled her head up to look around and saw a big mall; it had pink pillars to hold it up and was sky blue.  
  
How about that mall over there??? As she was pointing at it.  
  
Ok I haven't been there before he said now looking at it.  
  
As they walked to the large mall she had to ask him a question that has been itching the back of her head for a day, why do you kill so much??? She asked now looking at him.  
  
Well, I don't know why I guess it happened because of my father, his name was Hojo; every time I think of him I just have an anger inside that wants to explode. He said angrily.  
  
He always tortured me and tried to make me the best weapon ever to even destroy an army. And did test on me and that is how I got the single black wing. He said now looking down to the sidewalk.  
  
Im sorry, I never knew people could be so cruel. But you can stop it all right now you don't have to prove yourself now right; you can just start a new life or something. Eva said looking at him with hope in her eyes.  
  
Im sorry but I cant not until I take over the world, I must prove myself worthy or I couldn't live with myself. He said with anger in his eye that could kill an army by looking at them.  
  
Here we are, Eva said trying to brighten things up so that there wouldn't be any bloodshed.  
  
When they walked in Eva's eyes turned brighter than ever she had never seen a mall so big. She had a smile across her face.  
  
Can we go there first as she saw a beautiful Chinese dress that was black with dark purple trim and purple cherry blossoms over it?  
  
I guess we can. Sephiroth said looking at her as her eyes were locked on the dress.  
  
Wow I like that and that over there and that. it kept going on for 1 hour before they got to the register to pay for things. She had chosen 2 pairs of blue jeans, 1 pure white sweater, 2 tank tops one that had ivy all over it the other a navy blue, and the dress she saw in the window and 2 sneakers and 1 pair of black high heals.  
  
That will be $82.59 please, Sephiroth paid so he could go home and rest because he was very tired of running around every wear.  
  
As they got home the first thing he did was go to his room to go to bed after she was sent to hers.  
  
Next Day.  
  
Hello Sephiroth as he saw Eva coming out of her room in the ivy tank top and a pair of the blue jeans.  
  
Hi how are you this morning, he said kindly.  
  
Im fine, I was wondering if we could go to dinner so I can try out my new dress that I got??? She said with a smile.  
  
I guess we could I don't go out much but it wouldn't be so bad I guess.  
  
All right!!! Thanks Sephiroth, when can we go, Eva said while she was jumping up and down from the excitement.  
  
Is 8:00 ok I am not doing any thing then?  
  
All right I will be ready for then.  
  
7:30  
  
Eva POV  
  
This dress fits perfect on me I love it.  
  
I wonder where he is going to take me??? Knock knock knock*  
  
Hay Eva are you almost done if you are why don't we get going ok, as she herd Sephiroth at the door.  
  
I will be out in just a minute.  
  
25 minutes later.  
  
Hay how do I look, Eva said now out of her room.  
  
She saw Sephiroth look up at her he started to blush at her.  
  
Sephiroth POV  
  
She is so beautiful he thought looking at her.  
  
The dress showed all of her curves and really brought out her eyes.  
  
Sephiroth was wearing what he always did, his black out fit. (If you don't know what it looks like tell me at kmonty@houston.rr.com and I will give you a pic.)  
  
I already know a place we can go, it is a nice restaurant not to far from here.  
  
Ok, just one question, why are you blushing, the said pointing at him with a smile.  
  
WHAT!!! Im blushing, well im hot, it's hot in here!!!  
  
All right, well lets get going, but how are we going in a car or walking.  
  
Is walking okay with you??? He asked looking at her.  
  
Yea I don't mind walking. Eva said cheery like.  
  
Well lets get on are way. He said walking to the front door.  
  
15 minutes later  
  
Were here Eva. Sephiroth said letting her in first.  
  
WOW!!! It is so pretty in here. Eva said with bright eyes.  
  
It had a natural kinda like paint and beautiful oak tables and lovely china. 


	4. Not a Chap

Up coming thing I might make are, a sailor moon story about Sokie being sailor sun. A Vincent OC, the OC will be new because Eva has Sephiroth and Sokie gets Kenji. I am making several new OCs. The reason I haven't done any chapter is because I am real busy and I am trying to fix my e-mail because It wont work.  
  
Oh and I am making a story about FF VII coming to my house and me and Vincent get together, well that's all for now bye.  
  
Miyu-samaCCS or just Miyu ( 


End file.
